A number of ultrasound transducers are currently available on the market which are positionable in an internal cavity of a subject in order to make appropriate images of desired tissues. Some of these probes give the user the capability of making multiple images through the use of multiple transducers. One of the most successful ultrasound probes, however, can produce multiple images by using a single transducer which is manipulated in a unique manner. This probe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,313 entitled "Ultrasonic Probe" which is assigned to DIASONICS, INC. This patent discloses an ultrasound probe with an ultrasound transducer that is provided on a mount which allows, simultaneously, for both pivotal and rotational movement. With such an ultrasound probe, high resolution images, which have heretofore been difficult to obtain at desired orientations, are readily available. The present invention is directed to improving upon the capabilities of the ultrasound probe as disclosed in the above indicated patent.